Talk:Musical Insult
This kind of sniping was common in the real world. So does it and what else justify Ryan getting his man Sullivan to kill Culpepper as is implied elsewhere? When it happened? Does it matter after The civil war started Cohen would have more opportunity to do it himself. If before when things werent in a state of upheaval would Ryan have even authorized such a thing when he hadnt for his bigger problem of Fonataine or Atlas? Something else might be missing like Culpepper conspiring with Fontaine or other, but we have no information for that conclusion. or Sofia Lamb .... -- This was probably during the early stages of the Civil war when Ryan had Cohen create plays and music to distract the denizens of Rapture of the war ( Happy Chappy ) since Cohen did have close ties with Ryan. In the book, Culpepper was the Devil's Advocate on the council and was probably under Ryan's eye for opposing his own views. Cohen told Ryan to rid of Culpepper and Ryan was more than happy to rid of someone who opposed his ideals. Ryan is known to rid of anyone who goes against his word and idealisms ( Sofia Lamb , Editor of Rapture Standard , etc.) - But to murder her ? Not just dump her in Persephone, if it even warranted that? which IS the way Ryan later got rid of people who were talking overthrowing control of Rapture, or sided with Atlas whose followers were murdering citizens and who advocated taking over Rapture) Ryans trophy wall were people who personally tried to assassinate HIM so that was more personal. And that would not be 'early' stages of the Civil War, before major disruptions and damage by Atlas's splicers, instead 'later', up until the Pheromone Control largely removed anyone organizing an overthrow.. - Early, would Ryan simply murder a high profile personality which would be exposed by the Press and counter all the other efforts Ryan was doing to get public support (even the Nazis and Commies didnt simply murder people in public and THEY had a tight hold on any media ) Later would it matter any more in the chaos, that people would be making/buying records anymore or Ryan listening to the useless talk from Culpepper in the Council, or Sander Cohen wouldnt simply do his own dirtywork (Culpepper would be found covered in plaster). Much simpler to 'disappear' Culpepper if it even was relevant any more to Ryan. Musical Insult = Ryan's Songbird? So I found proof that Cohen refering to Anna Culpepper's Ryan's Songbird when he says "musical insult". In one of the BioShock demos, narrated by Ken Levine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHzoVzKRRBg go to 13:30 and an alternate version of this diary is found and played. Now this wasn't of course "in-game" so is it counted as canon? --Shacob (talk) 20:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :No, that counts. It's "word of God," what more could we need? Just include the reference in the Behind the Scenes or whatever. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:07, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :"musical insult" so it was a insult using music (not just some more critical commentary in some print media as she probably did also...) probably ridiculing Cohens music products using satirical/sarcastic/carricature/mimicing presentations (probably with heavy derision of it muchly being Ryan Propaganda). :Still seems hardly a reason to have Culpepper murdered, at least before things really started to fall apart and that late it would be more a revenge thing. : 07:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC)